kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
The Girl on My Mind/Summary
Alice runs into Akari's classroom to show Shino, Aya, and Karen the fake food sample sushi she got. She has a few pieces and Aya comments on how popular they are with foreigners- for some reason. But as Shino warns Alice to make sure she doesn't try to eat one, Yoko appears and tries to do just that when she doesn't realize it's fake. Aya scolds her for not realizing it was a fake the moment she touched it, but Yoko blames it on being hungry. Karen joins the girls to show them a poster she got the other day from someone handing them out on the street. The poster advertises a giant parfait, describing that if someone can eat within thirty minutes they won't have to pay for it. Right away Yoko is tempted to try after feeling encouraged by the challange. Later, the girls follow the directions listed on the poster to find the eatery and head inside. Aya asks Yoko if she has the money to pay for it in case she should lose, but Yoko is sure she will win, although Aya isn't convinced and asks the others for money they might have on hand. Inside, as Honoka spots Karen and the group she tries to hide so that they wont see her. She is requested to take some water to their table and in a panic, she grabs a giant cat head and puts it on; only to fool nobody since they recognized her voice. She pulls the cat head off while Yoko questions the qualifications as a staff member, only to learn that it's owned by Honoka's family. As the girls start to fawn over this new knowledge, Honoka explains that she tends to help out during the weekends. She is introduced to Yoko, who she has never personally met yet, then writes down her request and starts to panic a little, wondering if she should be more respectful towards Karen. But this misleads her into thinking they may be running a Maid Cafe. Soon the order comes and the girls admire the parfait; which is composed of many macron, cream, fruits, ice cream, and a pudding on top. Aya is concerned that Yoko won't be able to finish but she is very confident, stating that as a girl she loves sweets, and reminds them that she was hungry to begin with. She digs in and takes a moment to savor the taste as the others ask about the price; only to be told if she fails she will owe them 8,000 yen. The others cheer for Yoko to keep her going while Alice complains that she is unable to eat, feeling full just from watching Yoko. Shino is hungry though, so she puts in an order. To the girls surprise, Karen approaches dressed in the uniform for the Shop. Aya asks for an explanation and she informs them that she is going to lend a hand, being friends with Honoka and all. She takes Shino's order of a hamburg steak meal while Honoka fawns over how elegant she looks, only to stop and remind Karen that she must go tell the chef the order, not yell like at a diner. Soon the food arrives and Aya stops Karen to take a picture of her in the uniform. She promises to send it in email later, and Shino requests a copy until they remind her that she doesn't have a cellphone, so Shino asks her to print out the picture. She is very happy but Alice is a little envious, so she puts on an apron and pretends to be a staff member as well until Shino fawns over her for a few minutes and Yoko realizes she can no longer eat anymore of the parfait. She feels too cold and full to continue, so she officially gives up. But to help her pay for it the girls offer to finish it for her as Aya points out that she gained a valuable lesson from this experience- along with some calories. Following that day, someone shows up to partake in the challange. It winds up being Sakura, who has been able to finish the entire parfait. She feels a little bad that she ate so much, but decides that she should be fine if she cuts down on sweets for a month to make up for it. With that she tries to sneak out to avoid being seen by a student; but walks right by Honoka, expressing alarm after she voices amazement in what she witnessed. In class, the girls are texting each other using their cellphones. Karen critisizes Yoko for being too blunt and suggests that she tries inserting hearts, like Aya does. Aya denies doing this while Yoko attempts to try it out for herself. As they are chatting, Honoka watches while thinking that she would like to ask Karen for her email and cellphone number but she worries she wouldn't be able to get it. The moment that Shino comes inside, she stops her to point out a shiny blonde hair resting on her shoulder, then identities it as Alice's and right away, the two girls begin chattering about blonde hair. Alice comes into the room to see the girls and watches as they decide to form "The Blonde Alliance" and start ogling magazines featuring blondes. Honoka is surprised by how much they had in common and right away Shino is able to guess that she wishes to get Karen's e-mail address. She encourages Honoka to just be direct with Karen and convinces her that she and Alice are no different from them, and at first this seems to work, but Honoka chickens out after worrying she may sound like she's hitting on her. While trying to figure out what she should do, Aya approaches to question her strange behavior and Honoka brings her out into the hallway to explain her concerns. Aya suggests to her that she give Karen some sweets and include a message while asking for her e-mail address and Honoka tries this- only to accidentally make Karen grow wary of her instead when she acts suspicious. Honoka is confronted by Aya and Shino and recaps what just happened, and shows them the note she forgot to include. With that failed plan, Honoka decides to just give up for now. It's only common that someone like her would admire from the distance, but Shino offers her support to keep trying. Honoka agrees to keep going and she runs up to Karen, only to trip and fall onto the floor. Karen offers her a hand and quickly Honoka asks, with Karen happily agreeing and exchanging her email with Honoka's own. Later, a happy Honoka chats with Karen in her bedroom that evening through texts. She is a little disappointed that Karen's texts aren't matching up with the way she speaks; but she's too happy to care. The next day though, she reveals that Karen texted her all night. So now she's pretty worn out and tired. Akari is heading to school when she sees some girls approach her. They ask for help sewing something one girl had tried to make the other day. Then later, she heads to the mirror in the staff room to practice her smiling, until she gets caught by Karen. In the library, Akari has come to brought back a book when Alice comes by to speak to Karen, who is behind her. She asks for a little help regarding grammar, but Karen is unable to help so Akari tries. She is a bit unsure that she can do it, but she tries anyway. They are forced to approach Sakura - but she's no better at it. She is able to figure out a riddle though, which impresses Akari. Later, Alice walks with the others as they discussing hearing sounds coming from the various school clubs. A they approach their teachers, Alice asks which clubs they had been as students, and Akari recalls being in Track and Field, much to their surprise. They ask Sakura and she reveals that she joined the Theater Club, causing Shino to request she performs something for them. While flustered, Sakura agrees and decides to do a little skit, asking Akari for a hand. She acts as Cinderella while Akari represents the Stepmother and do the bit about Cinderella cleaning, but the girls comment on how she isn't really acting in character. With that the group starts to wonder how their teachers behaved in high school. As it turns out they both graduated from this school, but they were two years apart so they didn't have classes together. As Akari mentions being unable to wear her old uniform anymore, Sakura gets rather flustered as she recalls wearing her own to the year-end party the year before. She changes the subject by showing a picture of what she looked like back in high school and the girls are genuinely surprised to see her without glasses and having long braided pigtails. However they still believe she looks similar to how she looks now, and unknown to them Akari grows tense upon realizing she recognizes the girl in the picture. She thinks back to her time in highschool when she was fifteen. She had struggled getting used to it and didn't think she could do very well and one day when distracted she bumped into Sakura and started to panic since she was seventeen at the time. Sakura explains that she had been searching for a key that led to a room she was told to lock up, but she forgot where the room was, shocking Akari by how nonchalant her older school-mate is. She thought about helping Sakura before she grabbed lunch, but by the time they managed to finish the food was already sold out. As thanks, Sakura offers her the sandwich she had been holding and they sit down. Feeling at ease, Akari reveals her concern to Sakura, who responds by singing a song to make her feel better. While the song is deemed strange by Akari, she claps and thanks her. Seeing how happy Sakura is as she mentions her dream of someday teaching at this school, Akari feels a lot better. Out of the memory, Akari cries out and she realizes the strange upperclassman was Sakura; who questions her sudden outburst while the girls happily comment on how they actually knew each other from the past. With that the group split up from their teachers and head home as they remain behind to chat again. Sakura confesses to Akari that she admired her for being someone with such an impact amongst her students. After the credits, Shino asks Sakura if she looks up to anyone, then she reveals how she looks up to her. While waiting for Sakura to answer, Akari spies on them from nearby. Later, Karen asks Honoka why she keeps giving her so many sweets. Honoka is a bit flustered and decides she can't tell her the truth, so she lies by saying it's to help her gain weight. This causes Karen to fret that Honoka may be a witch who plans to eat her. Category:Summary Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:The Girl on My Mind